Everything New
by SoulEaterMadness
Summary: Maka and her three best friends (Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki) start attending DWMA. They are eached paired up, but first before they enter missions they have to go threw training. But what happens when something happens to Lord Death? Read To Find Out. (Bad at summeries, K just incase)
1. Chapter 1

**HI, FIRST TIME WRITING, I always read here, but never wrote here for myself. So enjoy.**

**I DONT OWN SOUL EATER, OR BRODWAY**

* * *

Maka

I walked down the stairs of the outside of my apartment, silently. My sandy blonde hair was in a high pigtails, but still bits were hanging in my face. Every step I took my backpack swung into me. My white long sleeved shirt was tucked into my plad mini skirt with my yellow vest, and tie. As I buttoned my black cape over my chest, I looked up to see my friends, Patti, Liz and Tsubaki waving frantically.

"HEY HEY HEY! OVER HERE! YOU, YOU WITH THE FACE." Patti yelled.

"Hello Maka." Tsubaki greeted.

"Hey." Liz said.

Patti ran up to me, only to wrap me up in a bear hug.

"HEYYYYYYYY, TODAY'S FIRST DAY A DWMA." Patti said jumping up and down, i could see her excitment.

"Yep just getting older and older." Liz say trying to hold out a smile.

"Yeah." Tsubaki whispered as she folded her arms.

Patti looked at her sister and the black haired weapon then lifted up the corners of their mouths into a smile.

"Just put on a happy face!" Patti sung from a broadway show.

Of course, Conrad Birdy from Bye Bye Birdy. She knows I hate that song. I look away and walk up the sidewalk to the DWMA. Patti still smiling, bounced up the hill to my side. Liz walked behind Patti with her hands in her pockets, and Tsubaki walked behind me with her hands folded in front of her.

"Why can't you just be happy, guysssss." Patti slurred

I picked up my head and stared at her for a moment. Then looked to Liz who was smiling, and Tsubaki who was suppresing a giggle. I turned back to face Patti. She smiled, then threw her arms around us like every year. I couldn't help but smile at her stupidity.

"THERE IT IS" She cheered.

"Shut up..." I laughed, as I ran ahead.

We have all been best friends since kindergarden. We always acted stupid around each other, because we knew we could. Weird dances, fail tricks, reacting tv episodes with stupidity, those were things we could always do. Mostly it was Patti who was outgoing, I was always to embarresed to do anything. Still I tried to be included, when we hit middle school we were always together. Patti always does plays, Liz sings, and Tsubaki plays instruments. While i stayed at home reading the pile of book from the library. Basically it was BookWorm and the Brodway Girls. But this year, this year, would be different.

* * *

We walked to the DWMA. I stared at the huge staircase we would soon have to climb.

"Wow." Liz said, wrapped up in how big the school is.

"Well, let's not get to distracted. Go up the stairs" somebody said from behind us.

I turned around to see a boy all dressed in black. It looked to be a suit, at his collar was a skull. His facial apperance, golden eyes, black hair with three white stripes on the right side.

"Oh hey, Death the Kid?" Liz said.

"You know him?" I asked as i pointed to the boy all in black.

"Yeah, we got our meisters/weapons over the summer. Patti and I are with Death the Kid." Liz explained, as she took out a paper from her pocket, with his picture. "It says you're Lord Death's son?" Liz asked.

We all turned our heads to the boy. He nodded to get us to stop staring.

"Well, our lockers are near each other, so follow me to your lockers." Kid orders as he starts to walk away with Liz and Patti. "Also, just call me Kid." Kid commands as he disappears from sight.

"Guess it's just you and me." Tsubaki says.

I nod as we walk up the rest of the stairs. When we reach the top I start to hear yelling.

"I, THE ALL MIGHTY BLACK*STAR WILL SAVE YOU NEWCOMERS, SOON I SHALL SURPASS GOD, THEN YOU SHALL ALL BOW AT MY POWERFUL FEET!" another person yells from above.

Another boy with spiky blue hair, a collar in a cone shape around his mouth, the shirt showing off his muscles, and capris. (Hope i spelled that right...) He jumped down from the school in front of Tsubaki. He pulled out a piece of paper like Liz had with a picture of her.

"AHAHAHA, SO YOU'RE THE WEAPON THAT'LL MAKE ME SURPASS GOD? ALL RIGHT. C'MON LETS GO INSIDE!" He yelled.

"Oh you're Black*Star?" Tsubaki said quietly.

He turned around and laughed. "OF COURSE!" he answered. Black*Star ran into the school.

"Good luck." I whisper.

She nods then runs after the crazy blue haired meister. I pulled out my papers, I am paired up with a guy named Soul Evans. He has hair like Black*Star except white. A headband, yellow jacket, and red pants. I looked around to see if there were any weapons that looked like him. The corridor was empty.

"Well he must either be inside, or not here..." I thought out loud.

I walked inside, hoping to find this boy before the first class.

* * *

**Hoped you liked the first chapter. I'm rly bad at names for books, so i used anything.**

**Review!**

**~Jackie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, 6TH time, here I go...Its a shame really, each time was a different theme for the chapter... oh well.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Soul**

'UGH' I thought as I walked into the corridor. I woke up late, the only reason I woke up was because Blair (He thought she was a cat at first but she ended up being, the whole cat witch thing, and long story short she is his cat) woke me up with a boob hug. I didn't even eat breakfast, all I did was get dressed and run out. I pulled out the picture of my meister, Maka Albarn. I looked around to see if there were any sandy blonde pigtails, nothing. I walked inside to see a bunch of new students gathered around the mission board. Most of the higher level meisters and weapons took those missions, besides there's still the training, and tiny little missions, it would take forever.(LIKE WRITING THIS CHAPTER...my clumsyness kept deleting them by accident) The crowd was taking up the middle of the hallway, i started to slip my way through. While I continued to push, I saw the sandy blonde pigtails. She seemed to be staring at a mission, a man-shark devouring souls down the shore. I tapped her shoulder, she turned around while accidentally hitting me in the face with one of her pigtails. I blow the rest of her hair out of my face.

"Maka?" I spoke.

"That's me..." She answered.

"You're my meister, and we need to go to the death room." I repeated as the same thing Sid said to me.

Maka nodded, and we pushed out way through the crowd. The hallway started to even out, soon we were the only people walking. The only sound were our shoes clacking against the floor. I turned to look at her form, plaid mini skirt, black cloak, and yell shirt with a tie. When i looked back at her face, she saw me staring. We both froze in our tracks to stare. Beautiful, forest green eyes...WAIT WAIT WAIT HOLD ON! BEAUTIFUL? I MET THE GIRL LIKE 10 MINUTES AGO! I stared at the ground, only for her to walk ahead of me. I jogged up to her then continued to walk.

Death Room

Maka and I walked into the middle of the death room only to be greeted by, Lord Death himself, Dr. Stein, Spirit, Kid, his weapons, Black*Star, and his weapon.

"Alrighty, since everyone is here I will tell everyone your names..." Lord Death said in his jolly voice. He pointed to each of us.

"Soul, Maka, Kiddo, Liz, Patti, Black*Star, and Tsubaki." Lord Death announced.

The tall black haired girl was Tsubaki, Black*Star's partner. Man, I hope she has a lot of patience. Liz and Patti, Kid's weapons. Yep, get ready for crazy OCD you two...

"You 7-" Spirit began.

Kid grabbed his collar, "SAY 8 DAMMIT!"  
"KID!" Liz yelled.

"MAKA...CHOP!" Maka had gotten a 1,000 page dictionary out no where and smashed it on Kid's head. He fell into a pool of his blood. Liz picked Kid up and put him on the stairs.

"As i was saying, the seven of you will be group K, and your instructors will be Stein and I. So now, everyone, we're going outside." Spirit finished.

Liz and Patti pick Kid up and walk towards the door, Black*Star is already running ahead of everyone, Tsubaki apologizes for his behavior, Maka and I stay in the back, just walking silently. I could feel Maka's stares, all I did was smirk to myself.

Back of DWMA, Forest

"Ok everyone line up, weapons transform." Spirit ordered.

I see Tsubaki transform into a The Chain Scythe, (also known as a Kusarlgama, she is part of a variety ninja weapons) then Liz and Patti change into twirl pistols. I realize I'm not a weapon then turn into my Scythe form. Maka grabs my handle and twirls me around, then ends facing me down by the ground. Stein spoke,

"Maka you're against Kid first, and...

Begin."

* * *

**Maybe I can get this uploaded at... 3:40am... JOY!**

**Well REVIEW :D**

**~Jackie**


End file.
